Ironic
by Lunna Rosier
Summary: - Shh! - Ele pediu, abraçando-a com força. - Tudo irá ficar bem. Mas ela sabia que eram apenas palavras de consolo. Nada iria ficar bem dali em diante. E logo quando eles haviam decidido enfrentar o mundo, aquilo acontecera. Era tão irônico. A vida estava brincando com Hermione, e tinha um jeito próprio de fazer aquilo. Hermione quase podia sentir o gosto bom de uma vida feliz com


O sol já havia se posto há algumas horas, e o céu tinha um azul escuro e profundo, pontilhado por estrelas cintilantes. A lua estava completamente à mostra, iluminando a noite. O cemitério de Hogwarts era conhecido pelo assombro que havia ali. Escuridão, uivos fantasmagóricos. Mas o grupo aglomerado ao redor de alguns túmulos, mesmo àquela hora, parecia não se incomodar.

- Meu Fred. - Sra. Weasley fungou, aos prantos, olhando para o túmulo coberto de flores coloridas.

Ao seu lado, todos os Weasley choravam em silêncio. A guerra havia acabado há apenas dois dias, e ainda sim, havia corpos de pessoas mortas espalhadas pelo castelo. Fred Weasley foi enterrado dignamente o mais rápido possível, e desde então, Molly não parava de chorar, assim como o marido e os filhos.

Em silêncio, Hermione afastou-se aos poucos, sem ser percebida por ninguém além de Harry, que a seguiu. Hermione andou por entre os túmulos sem cor, e deteu-se atrás de uma árvore, grudando-se ao braço de Harry. Não muito longe, era possível ver Narcisa Malfoy depositando flores sobre um túmulo. Ela chorava e se lamentava, mas em silêncio. Permaneceu ali por poucos minutos e em passos lentos se retirou do local. Harry e Hermione respiraram aliviados por não terem sido vistos, e sem dizer nada, a garota caminhou até onde Narcisa estava anteriormente. As flores estavam sobre o túmulo de Draco Malfoy. Sem aguentar, Hermione agarrou-se a Harry, chorando.

- Ele se foi. - Ela murmurou, sendo abraçada por Harry. - Nunca mais irei vê-lo. - De repente, Hermione soluçava, o rosto contra o peito de Harry, alguns centímetros mais alta que ela.

- Shh! - Ele pediu, abraçando-a com força. - Tudo irá ficar bem.

Mas ela sabia que eram apenas palavras de consolo. Nada iria ficar bem dali em diante. E logo quando eles haviam decidido enfrentar o mundo, aquilo acontecera. Era tão irônico. A vida estava brincando com Hermione, e tinha um jeito próprio de fazer aquilo. Hermione quase podia sentir o gosto bom de uma vida feliz com Draco. E então, antes que pudesse realmente provar daquilo, ele foi tirado de sua vida da pior forma possível.

_- Ei, Granger. - Draco chamou, descendo as escadas depressa para alcançá-la. _

_Ao vê-lo um imenso alívio a invadiu, e sem dizer nada ela jogou-se nos braços do loiro. Em dois meses, aquela era a única vez em que se sentira realmente segura. _

_- Está tudo bem? - Ela perguntou, mas não esperou uma resposta. O beijou com vontade, desejo, saudade._

_E daí se estava acontecendo uma guerra do lado de fora? A parte racional dizia que não havia tempo para aquilo, mas a parte irracional, muito maior que a outra, dizia que nada mais no mundo importava agora que ela estava com ele outra vez. - Senti sua falta._

_- Hermione. - Ele a afastou um pouco, sua voz era fria._

_- Draco... Qual é o problema? - Ela perguntou soltando-o, mas sem se afastar._

_- Por que fez isso? Você desapareceu, achei que... achei que estivesse morta. - Ele sussurrou a última parte._

_- Eu precisei ir. Não pude mandar uma carta, era arriscado demais. - Ela lamentou-se. - Me perdoe. Mas eu estou bem. - Ela garantiu._

_- É bom saber. Não poderia continuar vivendo se algo tivesse acontecido com você. - E finalmente ele a beijou._

Draco sempre fora frio e distante, mas ainda assim Hermione sabia que ele a amava, só não sabia demonstrar. E verdade seja dita, ela adorava ele do jeito que era. Não importava se sempre sonhara com um homem romântico e cavalheiro, Draco era melhor. Era mais do que ela pedira a vida toda. Ele sabia ser romântico, ou quase isso, nos momentos certos. E além de tudo, fora o único que conseguiu lhe conquistar de verdade. Era irônico. Hermione tinha a Harry, tinha a Ronny... Eles eram _perfeitos_, mas era o cara errado quem ela realmente queria.

_- Isso não parece certo. - Hermione disse enquanto se aproximava mais de Draco na cama. _

_- Acho que de fato não é. - Ele riu, a abraçando. - Mas, quem liga? - Ele passava o dedo nas costas descobertas de Hermione. _

_- Se nos pegassem aqui estaríamos encrencados, Draco. - Ela murmurou, preocupada._

_- Ninguém vai nos pegar. Fique tranquila. - Ele a beijou. - Aliás, nada mal Granger. - Seu sorriso de cafajeste apareceu._

_Hermione corou ferozmente e puxou o tecido de seda, cobrindo todo o corpo abaixo do pescoço._

_- Idiota. - Ela riu, constrangida._

_- E você? - Ele a virou e ficou sobre ela. - Gostou?_

_Ela não podia evitar. Seu rosto queimava, mas apesar disso, ela se sentia completa. Draco realmente era um mal. Mas era o seu mal. Seu mal necessário. E como definir aquele momento? Perfeito ainda seria pouco. Ela nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida._

_- Gostei. - Ela mordeu o lábio inferior._

_Sem poder controlar, Draco abaixou o rosto, pronto para beijá-la, mais uma vez._

- Voldemort está morto, Hermione. - Harry disse, ainda a abraçando. - Ele está pagando por cada vida que ele levou.

- Isso deveria trazer algum consolo? - Hermione quase gritou, revoltada. - Isso não o trará de volta para mim. Não entende, Harry? É muito mais do que essa guerra estúpida, é muito mais do que esse idiota do Voldemort - Hermione estava descontrolada, não media as palavras - é sobre o homem que eu amei, e ainda amo. Voldemort levou de mim uma das coisas mais importantes que eu tinha. E a morte dele não é suficiente para pagar o mal que me causou.

Falar sobre aquilo acabou trazendo a memória de Hermione o acontecido de dois dias atrás. Uma memória que ela tentou a todo custo apagar, mas que permanecia vivida em sua mente.

_- Draco. - Hermione gritou, e sua voz se sobressaiu em meio aos murmúrios de todos os comensais e alunos presentes em volta do Lorde das Trevas. _

_Todos se calaram e voltaram suas atenções para a garota._

_- O que está fazendo? - Draco apenas mexeu os lábios._

_- Você não pode se juntar a eles. - Ela caminhou até Draco e Voldemort em passos pesados._

_- O que temos aqui? - Voldemort riu. - Uma namoradinha preocupada? - Ele olhou para Draco que não desviava os olhos da garota. - E olha só. Uma sangue-ruim. - Os olhos de Voldemort concentraram-se no braço de Hermione, ainda marcados por Bella. _

_- Hermione, saia daqui. - Draco olhou ao redor, a procura de Ronny. Ele a tiraria dali, sem dúvidas. Mas não o encontrava._

_- Não pode me trair, Draco. Você prometeu. - A risada gélida e maníaca de Voldemort soou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem._

_- Lucio. - Ele virou-se para o pai de Draco, imóvel ao lado da esposa. - Não me contou que sua nora era uma trouxa. Amiga do Potter. - Havia nojo e zombaria em sua fala, mas Hermione não se importava. _

_- Não pode me deixar, Draco. - Ela sussurrou para que apenas ele a ouvisse._

_A partir daí as coisas ficaram uma loucura. Draco correu para tirá-la dali ao perceber o que estava prestes a acontecer. _

_Hermione, alheia ao que acontecia só viu que Draco a empurrara quando sentiu um corte se abrindo em sua bochecha, causado por um pedaço de vidro no chão. E a última coisa que ouviu antes que uma luz branca a cegasse foi "Avada Kedavra"._

_Horas depois Hermione acordou, deitada sobre uma maca dentro de Hogwarts. Uma calmaria quase ilusionária tomava conta do lugar. Sua cabeça latejava e não se lembrava de quase nada. Sua garganta doía, o ferimento no rosto causava uma ardência horrorosa e uma dor terrível dominava todo o seu corpo. Foi quando de repente ela viu tudo que aconteceu em um flash. Avada Kedavra. Ela podia jurar que tinha ouvido aquilo, no entanto, ela estava viva. Ao seu lado, Ronny dormia em um degrau de escada. Estava ferido, mas parecia bem. E então Hermione começou a ouvir um barulhinho irritante. Pessoas próximas conversavam em voz baixa, mas isso quase a matava de dor. Draco. Draco me salvou. Draco, Draco, Draco. Hermione o chamava em pensamentos, incapaz de falar. E foi então que ela percebeu. A maldição imperdoável era pra ela. Ela deveria estar morta. Mas Draco a empurrou, a protegeu. O que significaria que... Não. Não. Não. Não. _

_- NÃO! - Ela gritou sem nem perceber, acordando Ronny e assustando a quem estava por perto. _

_Lágrimas desciam de seus olhos, seu coração doía mais que o próprio corpo. _

_- Draco. - Ela chamou, ignorando a ardência dolorosa da garganta. - ONDE ELE ESTÁ? - Gritou em total descontrole. _

E agora, ali estava ela, abraçada ao amigo, chorando pela perda do homem amado. Velando por sua vida. Sofrendo por tê-lo perdido. Não podia ser. Hermione levou tanto tempo para assumir seus sentimentos, e Draco demorara mais ainda. Depois da negação, veio o medo. Com o medo da rejeição, vieram os segredos e as mentiras. E quando enfim, tudo parecia se resolver, ela o perdera. Eles podiam ter fugido da guerra, mas não, Hermione não aceitou, disse que era seu dever lutar e defender os amigos. Mas em troca de sua escolha, ele acabou morrendo.

- Sei que está doendo. - Harry voltou a falar. - Mas ele não era para você, e sabe disso. Não poderiam ser felizes, Hermione. Nunca os deixariam em paz. Pense que agora Draco está melhor do que antes. - Hermione encontrava consolo nas palavras, mas não curava sua dor e suas feridas interiores.

- O que vou fazer sem ele? - Ela se separou de Harry, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. - Ele se foi sem nem ao menos saber...

- Ele sabia que você o amava. - Ele se apressou em dizer.

- Não. - Ela negou. - Não estou falando disso. - E então, Hermione levou as mãos ao ventre. Sua blusa parecia mais folgada, e foi aí que Harry entendera.

Não eram faltas de roupa, e muito menos um emagrecimento súbito. A camiseta larga era um disfarce. Em um gesto sutil, Harry tocou a barriga da amiga. Uma elevação mínima estava ali, confirmando aquilo que ele mais temia.

- É recente. - Ela confessou. - Não tive coragem de contar a ele quando nos vimos. Ele me obrigaria a ir embora e eu não podia deixá-los. E ele morreu sem saber. Morreu sem saber que eu estava grávida. - Hermione encarou Harry, que tinha uma expressão assustada. - Não me abandone por isso, Harry. Você é tudo que tenho. Ronny não vai suportar, nunca aceitará isso. Só confio em você. Por favor. - Ela suplicou em lágrimas. - Sei que um filho de seu inimigo fere seu orgulho, mas por favor, me ajude a proteger essa criança. Sei que não é porque Voldemort está morto que a perseguição dos comensais terá fim. Por favor. - Pediu novamente.

Harry não tinha palavras. Esquecera-se como se falava, como se movia. O choque era tão grande que ele não sabia o que fazer. Longos e eternos segundos se passaram até que ele tomasse fôlego e puxasse Hermione para si. É claro que ele cuidaria dela, é claro que a defenderia. Ele a amava. Fosse como amiga, como irmã. Não importava o tipo de amor. O que importava era apenas o sentimento. E ele iria protegê-la, iria cuidar daquela criança. Sim, um filho de Draco feria seu orgulho. Mas ainda assim, era uma criança. Uma criança inocente, fruto de um amor proibido. Era irônico. Draco, seu grande inimigo, estava morto. Mas havia deixado para ele, sem saber, um presente. Ele aceitaria de bom grado. Cuidaria para que aquele bebê se tornasse alguém diferente de quem seu pai fora. E tudo iria dar certo. Tudo ficaria bem.

- Está tudo bem. - Ele murmurou, beijando sua testa com carinho. - Estou com você, Hermione. Sempre estarei.


End file.
